camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Apate's Cabin
Apate's Cabin Description Apate's Cabin is unpredictable and confusing as its appearance changes at random times. It even copies the appearance of the other cabins, plus the nearby surroundings of those cabins. The real appearance of the cabin is only seen at rare times. The real cabin is made of solid white marble, with a carving of Apate at the top wall. The door is made of blackthorn wood, with a knocker and knob that at times disappear. Inside, the beds are ever-changing in appearance and location in which the children of Apate can only distinguish. If you think that wasn't confusing enough, the stairs will be a proof. At first sight, it may only seem like a flight of stairs with 5 steps but wait until you step on the 5th one. An illusion will appear, which is an extension of the stairs, doubled the amount of steps. This goes on forever so you'd better go down. Only a child of Apate can see through these illusions. Messages from Counselors Residents Counsellor # Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy Lieutenant #Evelyn Foster Members #Tari Canar #Willow Ross #Mirabella Duncun #Autumn Gust #Alice Menshaw #Roman Carters #James #Kyle Troy #Martin Bass #Gil Talbot Campers who are not year round # Inactive # Former Members #Alexis Benedict (BC) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Apate have the minor ability to create illusions of attacks so realistic that they are most likely to catch an enemy off guard; however, if they miss they are left vulnerable to counter attack. #Children of Apate are able to command a weapon to go against it's master's will. However, they cannot command a weapon bigger than them. Also, the master of the weapon can resist the will of the weapon. Once the effect has wore off, the weapon is immune to further effects of it. Defensive #Children of Apate are able to make the objects in a small area shift appearance or location, confusing those who will see it. While the skill is in effect, it continuously drains the user. #Children of Apate are able to trick charging enemies to face the opposite directions and charge at those directions instead. The more enemies and the longer the distance, the more it drains the demigods. After the effects have wore off, enemies will be immune to further effects of it for the battle. Passive #Children of Apate are innately able to see through lies, illusions or any form of deceit, as they are innately so well skilled with deceit themselves. #Children of Apate are stronger when his/her true intentions are enshrouded in lies. #Children of Apate have the innate ability to confuse, mislead or deceive others in any way excellently. Supplementary #Children of Apate are able to make a fake copy of an object not bigger than them, but they must clearly image the object in their minds for it to completely imitate the original object. Also, if the original object possess magical properties or whatsoever, the imitation will not copy those properties. #Children of Apate can use their powers to lure someone into lying or coming into agreement with them when they truely don't want to without the person influenced even noticing. The bigger the lie, the more power drained. #Children of Apate can create illusions in order to twist other's perception of reality or make everyone around them see something that isn't really there. However, the illusion isn't physical and therefore is only a trick of sight. The bigger the change in perception, the more power drained. They can also delude single individuals in the same fashion. #Children of Apate are able to mimic sounds or the voice of a person or creature they already heard speaking or making noise. The quality of the mimicry depends on the focus and skill level of the user. Counselor Only #In rare cases, Children of Apate are able to make a copy of their body. The user is mentally connected with the copy. They can choose between two types, they can either make a translucent copy of themselves that only drains them moderately, but the copy cannot interact with its physical environment. The other option is to make a real copy of themselves, with all their powers to a weakened extent and can actually interact with their surroundings, however while the copy is active the user is entirely incapacitated. While the copies are active, the user is drained, so the longer the copy is active the more they are drained. Once the copy is gone, they must wait a substantially long time before making another copy. Traits #Children of Apate tend to be treacherous, fond of treachery or amused by it. #Children of Apate are cunning, sly and uneasily fooled. #Children of Apate are very good liars and at making alibis. #Children of Apate are good at forging signatures and hacking systems. #Children of Apate have deceit "intuitions", meaning they may have a hunch if someone will try to deceive them. However, their predictions may not be accurate every time. Treaties with other cabins Morpheus' Cabin *We have a mutual defense pact. *We will help each other on quests. *We will help each other on the cabin chores. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Apate